ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverthorne City
'''Silverthorne City '''is the capital, and largest city, of Atheldael. It is located in the centre of the Elvedel Crownlands, built across the Witherburn. It is the site of the Silver Citadel, the seat of the King of the Elvedel, the Sceída, and the Arlans. The heavily fortified city marks the site of a major victory in the War of Ashes, and is situated around a small islet in the river, on top of which the castle is built. The capital city proper was founded by King Athelvad, Lord of the Elvedel, immediately following the unification of his tribe under his rule (c. 3E 200), although a town with the name Silverthorne already existed at the location. After the end of the dread war, a settlement had grown around the small wooden fort built on top of the islet. Athelvad chose this site as his capital in part due to its iconic nature, and in part because the islet was easily defensible in every direction. By expanding the fort and building fortifications around the town, he established a solid base for his conquest of the Argent Basin, which he would begin some twenty years after being crowned king. Having accomplished this goal and cemented the Northern Alliance under his rule, he continued to expand the city, as did his descendants. In 4E 102 the city is a major trade hub for the Elven Empire and the Northern Alliance in general, with a massive population and a constant influx of merchants and traders. It remains the single most important bastion of the alliance, and its walls have never been breached. Notable Locations Silver Citadel The Silver Citadel is the seat of the ruler of the Northern Alliance and the Elven Empire. It is located at the very centre of the city, built on a small islet in a wider section of the Witherburn. The citadel consists of a walled area for the royal guard and for guests of the throne, along with a further fortified keep built of pale grey rock on the hilltop at the western side of the islet. At the easternmost point of the island is built a massive tower that watches over the city and the two bridges leading to the islet. Slumwater Row Slumwater Row is the name for the slum district around the central docks and nearby warehouses. It is considered core Drowner Triads territory and an overall low class area rife with crime and thievery. The Tangle The Tangle is a large district that comprises the entire southwest sector of the city, the common quarter. This area is where a large bulk of the population lives, particularly those on the poorer side, and is a labyrinth of jumbled streets and disorganised hovels and houses. The Stinks A small section of docks on the shore of the Tangle. Named for the constant smell of tar and caulk used in ship repair. Usually bathed perpetually in a haze of smoke from the constant fires needed to keep the tar vats bubbling. Trade Plaza A large paved square in the trade quarter that houses the daily flea market. Lesser merchants and common folk will gather here every morning to sell, trade, and barter. Public executions are also held in this square, which is the hub of all activity for the majority of the common populace. Corewood's Cross The name for the large guild house that dominates the trade quarter. Named after the merchant who paid for its construction and after its strange shape of four crossed wings, it is home to the offices of most major guilds and merchants, both foreign and domestic. It is the central hub of business for anyone in the trade business. Halls of the Dead A large building with a massive network of underground vaults which houses giant slabs of granite into which the names of dead elves are carved. Elves don't believe in burials or in keeping ashes. The carving of names is the final step in their death rites, immortalising their names, which are believed to be the only necessary keepsake. Outfields A general name for the ring of farmland surrounding the city whose inhabitants usually reside within the city walls at night. The Outfields stretch for a fair distance in all directions, making use of the plentiful water supply and rich farmland of the area. __FORCETOC__ Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:Cities